


Dawn's Glow

by floweringrebel



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: A morning moment
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 6





	Dawn's Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction dot net years ago.

The dawn light shone through the window. Morning. Soft sounds came from his mouth, sleeping sounds. She listened to her breathing as well as his. She reached over to find his hand with hers. She squeezed it and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey." he said in his morning voice. She smiled, moving her face to his chest her ear right where she can hear his heartbeat.

"Hey." she replied. "I love your heartbeat." She mumbled under her breath in a dreamlike state.

"Yours is better." He kisses the top of her head. "Much better than mine will ever be."

She looks into his blue eyes, "god, they sparkle in the morning light," she thought, moving closer to his face. With complete eye contact, she kisses him deeply and lovingly. She has never felt this way before. "This is my home," she thought to herself.


End file.
